robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ToastUltimatum/Archive 1
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Gemini/Minibot page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Obi-Have (Talk) 22:57, 11 February 2012 Hello again Hello and welcome back to the wiki. Can you believe it's almost four years since I sent you that message on Wikipedia? Anyway, it's great to have you back and I hope you contribute as much as you can, and have fun as you do it. Feel free to contact me if you have any questions. Christophee (talk) 14:48, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Arena pages Are you planning on doing any more arena pages? If you are please tell me which ones so I don't ruin your work. Also if you are, I've uploaded pictures for all of the arenas. The Samster (talk) 18:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Wikia is blocked at school, and I don't have internet access when living with my Mother. Because of this, my edit patterns will be quite inconsistent. Right now, I'm posting this with an Android. If I were to make another article, it could well be a few days, so I say you should make all the articles you feel like. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Lazerus image I saved that image on a computer that is slightly dodgy and I mis-spelt on accident. Madlooney Favourite Robots There is an error on your favourite robots list. The Atomic vs M2 battle is on YouTube. STORM II 21:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I only just noticed that a few days ago. After all, it was only uploaded in May 2011. I'll fix it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Nae bother. STORM II 22:30, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :File:Wii U U.png What is this file for? If it's a personal image, we'll have to delete it as personal images must only be uploaded by those eligible for the Arena, which you are not. I'm about to slap a delete tag to it. Sorry if this has come off as harsh, but that type of image is generally not acceptable. STORM II 18:11, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I uploaded it to go in my signature. If it must be deleted, then so be it, it's just nice for my sig to be a little more personal. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'ltimatum']] 18:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Liked your edit summary by the way. Whatever, I like what you've done, but I consider it to be a matter of time before the admins act. STORM II 18:22, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::My edit summary on the Wii U U image? I meant to put one, but for whatever reason, it got glazed over. I can't explain that. :::Or you could just be referring to "Blech". You needn't reply. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'ltimatum']] 18:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if you find it harsh, but I have now deleted the image, so you'll need to update your signature again. We have a policy regarding personal images and you do not yet qualify, so I hope you understand the reasoning. Feel free to upload it again when you have enough edits. Christophee (talk) 13:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Merchandise Images Good work in uploading those new images of the pullbacks and the minibots, they certainly are an improvement over the ones they replaced. However, I don't know if you are in the process of uploading it right now anyway, or if you'll even want to, but if you are able to, the minibot Wheely Big Cheese image could certainly do with replacing. At the moment, it's incredibly blurry, it's clearly damaged, and the rear of Dead Metal is it too. If you could replace that one too, that would be superb. Datovidny (talk) 21:54, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hrm. I would've done, but the wheels on my Wheely Big Cheese minibot have lost a lot of paint. I guess I could upload one separately, but I don't know how much of a step up it would be. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:23, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough then. Datovidny (talk) 15:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Replacing images Just so you know, you could have saved yourself quite a lot of time by uploading the new Panic Attack image as a new version of the old file, instead of uploading it as a completely new file. That way there would have been no need to replace the image on the various pages. To do this in future, just go to the image you want to replace and click on "Upload new version of this file" (or whatever the exact wording is). Christophee (talk) 18:48, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :When I was uploading the minibots and pullback images on my phone, itt automatically replaced the previous image, even if I'm turning a png into a jpg. So, when I was uploading Panic Attack on the computer, I gave it the same name, and all I changed was that I non-capitalised the jpg, and that suddenly turned it into a separate image. In future, I'll just do it the way you suggested when using the computer. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:07, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Minibot Image Good job with the Wheely Big Cheese image, it really does look a lot better now. Datovidny (talk) 17:27, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ha, I just stole that image from eBay :P :My other minibot images were self-taken, but as I said, my Wheely Big Cheese has lost too much wheel paint to be of use on here. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:58, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I got the alternative colour versions of shunt and matilda from eBay. Madlooney :They're pullbacks, Sammy, not minibots. Also, sign your posts with four tildes, as to me you're using three. STORM II 20:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) The Arena Just to let you know, you've passed the threshold for arena forum eligibility, and now have full permission for the arena, including the current tournament, Series 5 Audited. Congratulations, and keep up the great work. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:56, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Excellent. I best get on there, then :P [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:11, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Congratulations mate. Datovidny (talk) 09:15, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Many congratulations from me also. Look forward to another contributor in the Arena :) Matt Talk to me 08:42, March 31, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz Hello, as you are a regular user to this wiki, I want to inform you that the 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz will be hosted on the chat feature of the wiki by me on the 23rd June at 3pm (British Time). I wish to tell you in advance so that you can try and set aside some time for it, it is estimated to go on for about an hour. If you wish to learn more about this, look on my blog for more details. If you know you can't make it, please let me know, I should remind you about this again nearer to the time. Datovidny (talk) 18:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :It's Saturday, so I should be there with a good connection. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Good work Nice expansion to the Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Semi-Final 1 page. It looks much better now after that. Keep it up and you may just earn an award. If you wouldn't mind expanding another page, Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Semi-Final 2 is desperately in need of improvement. Obviously you don't have to do it, so don't feel as though I'm pressuring you, I just thought I'd mention it as you did such a good job with the other page. Christophee (talk) 11:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much for deciding to expand the page I suggested. Your work so far is excellent. When it's done you may have a reward coming your way. Christophee (talk) 12:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Extreme 2 Cerberus Is there any reason why you've uploaded two new images of Cerberus in Extreme 2? They would both serve the same purpose, but if you ask me, the one you haven't used yet doesn't look worthwhile keeping, especially since it hasn't been used yet, but it's quite blurry, and doesn't really show off Cerberus' features. I was going to mark it for deletion, but then I thought I'd run it by you, is there any reason why it is still here, or can I mark it for deletion? Datovidny (talk) 13:11, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :I wanted to see both on the Wiki for comparative sakes. Now I see that the second one isn't too dapper in quality, it can be deleted. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:37, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Are you sure, it can be kept if you want. Datovidny (talk) 13:43, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::No need for it anymore, it can meet its demise. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:48, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Award Here is an award for your various article expansions, particularly the Fifth Wars page I asked you to expand. Feel free to display it on your user page. Congratulations, and keep up the good work. Christophee (talk) 11:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :I've also been keeping track of your impressive edits, this award is fully deserved, congratulations. Matt Talk to me 12:18, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Seventh Wars Annihilator A very good write-up in your List page if I may say, and you know, I agree with you completely, because I remember being really excited about that episode, hearing before hand that it would be an Annihilator, but at the end, I felt kind of let down. It's good to know I'm not always alone in matters like this. Datovidny (talk) 09:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Aye, thanks for the feedback :) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:53, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree it wasn't the best UK annihilator...but I did like your write-up. CrashBash (talk) 13:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Tentoumushi I got the info from the BattleBots website, where it is spelt with ou in between t and the m. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:37, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :It's spelled like that on several other sites too, including Lisa Winter's LinkedIn page. I'd say that's fairly official. Christophee (talk) 21:35, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::It's also spelled like that in both episodes in which the robot appeared on Robot Wars. I think we previously assumed it was an error, but now it seems that was the correct spelling all along. Christophee (talk) 21:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :The page for Tentoumushi was renamed on the BattleBots wiki from Tentomushi to Tentoumushi as one of the users on that wiki found that the original page name was wrong. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:55, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Kan Opener Images I would've asked about this earlier, but I haven't really had the time lately. Did you just upload those images of Kan Opener, just to prove me wrong, or were they intended to be put up, and you just decided to add it on to your argument? Datovidny (talk) 20:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :I thought we would have had an image like the one of Kan Opener on the floor flipper already, so I was going to link you there. No such image existed, and I felt the only image with Kan Opener in it didn't show off the damage well enough, so I got the floor flipper image, put in my response, and also . The second image will probably only have a use in my response to you on the arena. So the ability to use them in a response was what prompted the upload, but we needed the first one anyway. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:42, September 18, 2012 (UTC) 03:20, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Isaac, I noticed you editted the hard page after my correction. I can garanty you that Hard doesn't use threads, and I know firs hand, I was participant in building the machine. :I have to doubt that you were involved in the creation of the Series 7 version of Hard, as it's visible from the images of Hard that it has tracks put at an angle so that the ends of each track stick out of Hard, even if it is inverted. If you were involved in the creation of Hard, and tell us what hard truly ran on, with a bit of evidence to back it up, only then will I believe you. To make sure, we mean this Hard, not this Hard. Finally, put your signature at the end of your post, not the start.[[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 09:32, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Toast, I think a little less vinegar is the best way of handling this. The IP address confirms he's from Belgium. To the builder of Hard, we were under the impression that Hard's wheels were a pair of elliptical pieces of rubber that protruded from both sides of the body, is that correct? If not, could you clarify it for us? And if you're willing, could you share any other important/interesting information that we don't have on Hard? Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 12:21, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree with RA2 that you need to be a bit more delicate with issues like this, particularly as an administrator. We will definitely need some clarification on this though, before we can accept the IP's claim. Christophee (talk) 12:38, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Maddox10 (talk) 13:49, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hard uses a 4WD gearbox with mod 1 gears and Bosch 750's. Overvolted to 36V and controlled by the Dutch Mytras speedo's. The only difference is that the gearboxes are mounted verticaly, to have upside down drive capability with small wheels. BTW, I'm Maddox. I guess I can say I helped to build quite a few machines. Also,Hard was build by Team Compactory, 2 of the 3 members live nearby. :In that case, thank you for the information. If someone claims I'm wrong with nothing to back up their claim, I tend to react that way, but now that you've provided us this information, I'm satisfied. But I'm still unsure about these "small wheels", they seem very wide. Would you care to tell us more about these wheels, and did Hard have four or two? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:59, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hard used 4 self made wheels, 2 on top, to at the bottom. These were luminium core with screwed on rubber tube. Babeth is searching trough her pictures to find a good foto of this setup. I guess this explains all. http://users.skynet.be/team.compactory/frames/HARD%20tech%20fotos/Drive%20System%202_si.jpg And here the page that explains it all in Dutch. http://users.skynet.be/team.compactory/frames/startpage_ver2.html Maddox :Wow, this is great information for the wiki, I must apologise for the way I reacted earlier. We'll get to work on updating the Hard article with the information you've given us, and if ever there's something else you want to tell us about Hard, feel free to do so. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:27, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Stats templates When I get some free time, I'll help you roll out your new templates. Do you want to split up the series between us, or should I just start with whatever series I feel like? Christophee (talk) 20:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :Pick whichever series you want, then I'll assume you're going to do that whole series, I'll do a different one at the same time. I may do them in batch, or one at a time, I'm not sure yet. The original plan was to do them all at work when I didn't have a task to do, until I got a phone call, telling me I wasn't going to continue working for them >_> It's not because of procrastination, they were just overstaffed. Anyways, tangent. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:22, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I think I'll just start with Series 1 and go through like that. Christophee (talk) 11:12, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Your list Hey Toast, can I have your list that you made for A Fantasy Audited War so that I can make the draw? Either email me at matthew@gutteridgeweb.co.uk or Pastebin it. Matt Talk to me 13:28, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry to keep you waiting, this is the earliest I can get home on a college day, pretty long bus journey (not to mention the bus was screening an illegal copy of Twilight: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 >_>) I'll update the chart with Nononsensecapeesh's votes, and then Pastebin it. One thing I must ask though, has RA2 told you he will not be voting for robots to enter the tournament? I find it uncharacteristic that he wouldn't. While you wait, perhaps you could do me a favour and replace your second Wheely Big Cheese vote with another robot, and for the sakes of the chart, I need to know which Diotoir you want. There is a vote specifically for the Series 5 version, and one specifically for the Extreme 2 version, see. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:52, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Oops, did I put WBC twice... My bad, I'll replace with The Mauler. Diotoir Series 5 please. Matt Talk to me 18:05, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Two WBCs so close together. How thick of me. Matt Talk to me 18:07, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Right then, if we know that we aren't waiting for RA2 to vote, then here's the final result; http://pastebin.com/yFtqgHNP I think it's only fair that users' priority choices gain automatic entry, none are controversial, particularly. Same thing with robots that gained more than one vote, although if we aren't fond of teams entering more than one robot, these combinations got the necessary votes for eligibility: *Roadblock & Beast of Bodmin *Plunderbird 2 & Plunderbird 5 *Cassius & Cassius II *101 & Anarchy I myself would choose to have only one Cassius, the rest are passable. One thing that may be bad for organisation, if multiple incarnations of a robot got one vote each, they're going to be categorised in the one vote section (e.g. Corkscrew and Corkscrew Two got one vote each, we should have at least one). [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:33, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Team Mousetrap I was just about to edit the UK Series Teams article, but I saw you'd already done it. By the way, do you have any idea what happened to the Team Mousetrap robots on the competitors list? I had a quick glance through the history, but I can't find an edit that deleted them. I wonder if there are other missing robots. Christophee (talk) 15:04, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :I had a long look through the history, it seems they were never there in the first place. I can guess why they were forgotten; the list seems to have started by listing all the robots that were in Series 1, and then adding the robots belonging to those teams to the Series 2 & 3 columns. Newcomers to Series 3 would simply be added at a later date, but with so many robots already in the table, it's easy to see why robots like Triterobot might get missed. After that, (this part is a total guess), I'm thinking that someone maybe looked at all the robots from the existing teams from Series 3, added their robots to Series 4, and also added the brand new competitors for Series 4. By that logic, with Triterobot having an existing team from Series 3 that had not been listed on the article, it would result in Mousetrap and future machines getting excluded from the table. That's the best theory I can think up. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:31, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::It seems very strange that we've gone this long without those robots on the list. I guess it's not something one would really notice unless you were specifically looking for it, so it's quite possible it's happened with other robots too, but it would take an age to go through and check them all. Christophee (talk) 19:00, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Monaco sidebar Did you mean to edit the sidebar for the Monaco skin, or did you want to edit the top bar for the newer skin? Christophee (talk) 16:40, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :I was attempting to edit the bar along the top. I perhaps should have taken note of the word 'Monaco', I already knew that was a skin, and also one that we weren't using. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:44, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::To edit that bar, click on 'Contribute' in the top right of the screen, and it should be the bottom option. Christophee (talk) 19:10, December 5, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Winter Trivia Quiz As you are a regular user of the wiki, I wish to inform you that the 2012 Winter edition of the Trivia Quiz to be held on chat will be on the 29th December at 3pm (British Time). Sorry for not giving you that much notice, but I've been busy with other commitments lately. If you need to refamiliarise yourself with the Quiz, just visit my blog here. Please contact me on my talk page to say if you can make it or not. Thanks and I hope you can make it. Datovidny (talk) 17:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'd rate my chances at... 75%? As you could gather in my recent post on the community portal, I'm participating in an online gaming tournament (Super Smash Bros. Brawl, specifically), which I commentate over, and it's uploaded to YouTube. How much of that I needed to detail, I don't know, but the point is, it's recorded on Saturdays at 5pm. The Trivia Quiz being two hours prior SHOULD be manageable, but I have to consider other things like eating before the tournament etc. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, the best I can do is start the proceedings quickly and not hang about for other people, and proceed to each next question as quickly as possible. I'll try my best to not delay you. Datovidny (talk) 20:36, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::It shouldn't take two hours to complete the quiz. Honestly, if it gets close to the time, I can simply bail. We all know CrashBash will win anyway :P [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:42, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Links Hi Toast, I wondered if it might be a good idea to add links to the robots pages for their fights which are on on you tube? Chompalot 18:21, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :On competitor robots' pages, I'd rather we just link to our own summary of a battle on the wiki, but on the episode pages themselves, I can see it working that we could link to the battles we have detailed. Perhaps not in the same sub-section as the battle, but in a links section at the bottom of the page. :One other thing, I may be misinterpreting, but I'm getting implications that you seem to think only some Robot Wars battles are on YouTube. We've come on a lot since those days, we now have every UK, Dutch and German episode on YouTube, and I'm going to be receiving 15 out of 20 American episodes within the coming weeks, which I'm going to then upload to YouTube as well. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:33, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::We could quite easily link to videos of the full episodes at the bottom of each page. Seems like quite a good idea to me. Christophee (talk) 18:53, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::An alternative option would be to link to Part 1 of each episode in the infoboxes. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:56, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that would work too. Christophee (talk) 18:59, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Iron-Awe I was planning to sort out the Iron-Awe/Axe-Awe pages today (changing the names in the text etc.), because I didn't get time last night. I'm giving you a heads-up in case you were planning the same thing and I don't want us to waste time edit conflicting each other. Christophee (talk) 12:42, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :In that case, I'll take care of the Kan Openers, and by the end of that, I'll be away from Internet access. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:44, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I sorted out the Kan-Opener page already. You can do Axe-Awe if you like, and I'll do Iron-Awe. Christophee (talk) 12:46, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I see what you meant now. I'll go ahead and do Axe-Awe after all. Christophee (talk) 12:58, December 21, 2012 (UTC) A hand? Would you like a hand with this Series 5 thing you seem to be doing? Hogwild94 (talk) 18:43, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Help on that front is always appreciated. Youhelp out with Series 5, or you can pick a different series to work on by yourself. UK and Dutch Series 1, UK Series 4 and the German Struggles have been completed, so you can pick any of the remaining series. Thanks. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:06, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, I'll do a bit a couple of heats of Series 5, and then maybe Series 3, given that that seems to be my main point of interest at the moment, if that's OK with you. Hogwild94 (talk) 19:10, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Sure thing. One note, for Series 3, you use 2ndStats instead of Stats, so that you can have Notes and Clearance instead of Strengths and Weaknesses etc. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:14, December 27, 2012 (UTC) What is your PROBLEM!? Yes, OK, I removed the comment in Limpet's article. Do you know WHY? It was because I didn't REALISE that it was John Denny! I made a MISTAKE!! Do you understand that? A MISTAKE!!. I only realised it AFTER I deleted it!! That's why I said I was confused...I wasn't sure how to reword it. Why are you having a go at me for making a MISTAKE!? Everyone makes mistakes, am I the only one NOT allowed to? It's not like I'm adding malicious edits to articles. You DIDN'T need to SNAP at me like that! And you didn't have to tell lies about me either...I did not see the "BOLD TEXT" thing. CrashBash (talk) 18:42, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Please, try to be more calm about this. If you're uncertain as to whether or not you should make a revert, take it to the talk page, rather than just rollbacking it and possibly regretting it later. I didn't have a way to know what you were confused about from that edit summary, so I can't pinpoint your confusion on whether or not you believed you were supposed to rollback that edit. I'm not trying to have a go at you, I simply had to give a reason as to why I was reinstating the edit. It's not like I'm charging into your talk page and yelling at you for making a mistake. Trust me, you're forgiven for making a mistake, I wasn't criticising you formaking one in the first place. As you are not the only one who "isn't allowed to make mistakes", we can both move on. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:35, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::You wrote "Just because he accidentally out a Bold Text at the start, that doesn't justify a whole rollback. I thought we'd gone over that" (which, as I said, I did not notice). That, to me, came out as a criticism. If that wasn't your intention, I'm sorry for snapping. This is what happened - I saw the edits of the robot names and I reverted it partly due to the way that they had been added, and partly because the IP seemed to have two different spellings. I had not noticed the "Bold Text" thing until I actually rollbacked. It was only after I'd done this when I thought to check on the IP...and realise who it was. I wanted to add it back, but I had no idea how to re-word it, especially in regards to the apparant Ratchet & Clank reference (since I'm a growing fan). I did, however, drop an apology to Mr Denny afterwards. CrashBash (talk) 19:41, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I appreciate you apologising to John Denny, and I forgive you for snapping. The whole bold text thing seemed like a safe assumption, given the reasons you have rollbacked edits in the past, apparently I was wrong. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:50, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, I can't hold it against you for assuming, I'm guilty of that many a time, so to do so would be a tad hypocritical. I'm fine with moving on. CrashBash (talk) 19:58, December 30, 2012 (UTC) First Archive Judging by the size of your talk page, I'd recommend you create an archive for yourself. Datovidny (talk) 15:06, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed, I made an edit summary on a Template:Stats switchover, reading "I'll archive my talk page as soon as I know any active discussions are over". Then I forgot. Now I shall archive. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC)